


in the best way, you'll be the death of me

by rutabega129



Series: La Petite Mort [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Masturbation, Sex Tapes, Strap-Ons, sexception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Chloe goes on a trip for four days and Beca doesn't handle it well.





	in the best way, you'll be the death of me

**Author's Note:**

> This should be rated FN for Filthy Nasty. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. This is also an AU where Chloe is a filmmaker but that's literally just a plot device. Title from "Wonderful Unknown" by Ingrid Michaelson.
> 
> Also full apologies for the vulgar terms for genitalia ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Four days isn’t that long, Beca. We’ve been apart longer than that.”

Beca groans under the pillow that was currently over face. She was lying on their bed while Chloe zipped the carryon suitcase right next to her.

“It is when you have absolutely nothing to do all weekend.” Beca sits up and places the pillow aside and glares at the now packed suitcase. “Why is everyone going out of town at the same time?”

Beca had completely forgotten about the workshop Chloe was attending in San Francisco. She was going to be giving lectures and teaching young aspiring movie makers the basics of film making. Chloe has made quite a name for herself in the LGBTQ+ indie film making scene. Almost all her films have been nominated for prestigious awards and she’s won a handful as well. Her management pushed her to do more mainstream films but Chloe was set on indie. She was dedicated to hiring virtual no name and diverse actors who were actually a part the queer community as well as hiring any consultants to work with her when the subject matter of her films wasn’t something she’d ever be familiar with. Chloe was beyond flattered when she was asked to head the workshop.

“Who else is going out town?” Chloe asks as she packs up a few toiletries in a small bag.

“Everyone,” Beca whines. “Jesse says he’s tagging along with you to catch some of the films being shown. Please hit him for me for constantly stealing you away.” Chloe laughs at that but it was true. It’s been quite a friendly affair with all their respective jobs. Jesse was the composer to almost all of Chloe’s films and Beca would lend one of her newly signed artists for the soundtrack from time to time. The three worked constantly together but Chloe and Jesse more so while Beca worked on her own albums.

The paparazzi had even started a rumor that Chloe was cheating on Beca with Jesse since they’ve been spotted more times together than she has with Beca. The perks of working in the business.

“Babe, you do know you have other friends besides Jesse and I, right?”

Beca flops herself back down on the bed. “I know but they’re all so boring sometimes!” She grabs the pillow again puts it back over her face. “I’m going to die of boredom this weekend. The only time I’m actually on schedule and have nothing to work on.” She feels Chloe remove the suitcase from the bed and set it down on the floor and the space next to her shifts in weight as Chloe takes the pillow off her face.

Chloe’s smiling and amused eyes stare at her. “You are so dramatic, you know that? Are you sure you don’t want to star in one of my films?”

Beca grins and she thinks about thumb drives filled with video files. “I mean, technically I do star in your _films_ ,” she says as she runs her hand through Chloe’s hair.

“I mean ones that I can actually share.” Chloe smirks and her own hand travels down Beca’s stomach and stops at the drawstring of her shorts. Beca’s breath hitches. “Tell you what, to appease your boredom while I’m gone, why don’t we play a little game?” There’s a dangerous glint in Chloe’s eye that Beca knows very well. Chloe has already untied her drawstring and her shorts are being pushed down. Her underwear is already wet and she would be embarrassed on easy Chloe can work her up without barely touching her but her brain has short circuited.

“Game?” Beca repeats as she lifts her hips off the bed so Chloe can pull her shorts and underwear completely off. They’re tossed on the floor and Beca is now naked from the waist down.

“Yeah.” Chloe’s fingers trail on her inner thigh and Beca spreads her legs automatically. Her center is wet and swollen. “While I’m gone, you,” her fingers circle her clit and Beca bites her lip. “Are not allowed,” two fingers enter her and Beca can’t stop the moan that she lets out and closes her eyes at the sensation. “To touch yourself,” and Chloe retracts her fingers.

Beca’s eye fly open. “What?” Chloe gives her the evilest of grins as she pops her fingers into her mouth and licks them clean. Beca glares at her. “You can’t touch yourself either then.”

Chloe laughs and leans down to kiss her. “Of course, we’re equals, Beca. But out of the two of us, who has more self control in the bedroom?”

Beca ignores that. “But how would you even know, babe? What if I do touch myself? What are you going to do about it?” Her voice is challenging but she already knows the answer. She and Chloe play lots of games.

Chloe grins again and gives her the look she always does when she’s about to fuck her. “I won’t but I know you’ll be good because you know how good I’m going to fuck you when I get back.” It’s so vulgar and straight to the point that it makes Beca shiver. She is still very aware that she’s half naked.

“So,” Chloe says nonchalantly and rests her chin on her hand as she looks down at Beca. “Are you down for this game?”

Beca rubs her sticky thighs together to alleviate the throbbing in her center. Chloe smirks at the action. Her girlfriend is such a fucking tease. “Yes, but remember you can’t touch yourself either.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t lose.”

“Cocky.”

“Oh you love when I get _cocky_.” Chloe looks down to where Beca was still squeezing her legs together.

“I hate you.”

Chloe laughs again and then looks at the clock on the side table. “Well, we still have a little over an hour until I need to be at the airport, want to get something to eat?” Beca stares at her incredulously and then looks pointedly down at her very naked bottom half. Chloe just grins. “Oh right, I have plenty to eat right here.”

And with that, she descends Beca’s body, holding her thighs open as she does. The words, “You’re the absolute worst” dies on Beca’s lips when she feels Chloe’s tongue enter her.

\--

When Beca pulls up to the departure gate, she scowls at the numerous men with flashing cameras and long lenses.

“I see the vultures knew when you were leaving.” She was thankful she had her sunglasses on because she wasn’t about to give the damn paparazzi the satisfaction of her bitch face.

Chloe scoffs and puts on her own sunglasses as Beca’s car comes to a halt. “Yeah, Lainey said they were here yesterday when she left for San Francisco. I guess they were guessing which flight I would take.”

Lainey was Chloe’s publicist and along with Beca’s, they were pretty good at keeping their relationship a low profile. In fact it’s been six months since their last paparazzi sighting which was probably was what sparked them to start that Chloe/Jesse affair rumor.

“Well, at least people can stop speculating whether or not you’re cheating on me with my best friend.”

Chloe laughs as she exits the car and walks to the popped open trunk. Beca follows lead and stands by the passenger side, hands in her jean pockets, and glares through her sunglasses at the paparazzi clicking away. They’re still keeping a pretty good distance but she knows they’ll swarm Chloe as soon as she enters the airport. Chloe wheels her suitcase and stands in front of Beca.

“Should we give them the money shot?” Chloe gives her a cheesy grin.

Beca rolls her eyes but leans in to give Chloe a quick peck on the lips. The camera flashes go crazy and there’s a lot of hollering their names. “I wonder if they got a good angle or just the back of your head.”

“Well, I’m sure our fans will rejoice that ‘Bechloe’ are still going strong.”

Beca has to suppress her laugh. “Okay, go before you miss your flight.”

“Okay, babe, remember no touching while I’m gone.”

“Yes, I know. You’re going to regret underestimating me. I can handle four days.”

Chloe bites her lip. “Sure you can.”

Beca’s glare would’ve been more effective if she wasn’t wearing sunglasses. “I hate you, please leave so you can come back and give me the fucking of a lifetime when I win this game.”

Chloe laughs but grabs the handle of her carryon and turns to leave. “Okay, babe, I’ll see you Monday, I’ll text you when I’m about to land. Love you!”

“Love you, too.”

Beca stays until she sees Chloe enter the airport (after walking through the paparazzi vultures which she dodges with such grace) before she heads back home.

\--

Okay maybe Chloe was right with how easy Beca can get worked up. It also didn’t help that Chloe was such a goddamn tease and Beca tends to crave things more when it’s not readily available. Not that she thinks of Chloe as an object she craves sex from every day but her girlfriend was so good at everything. Especially at making Beca feel loved and wanted. About two hours after Beca got home, she received a text from Chloe telling her she landed and has checked into the hotel. Among other things.

 **Chloe:  
** _Hey babe! Landed about twenty minutes ago and now I’m at the hotel. It’s raining pretty hard though. It reminds me of the time we went to Seattle and got caught in a rainstorm so we stayed in the car to avoid getting soaked. But we fucked in the backseat and got pretty soaked anyways._

It was followed by a bunch of lewd emojis.

 **Beca:  
** _Jfc, Chloe! That’s not fair!_

Her face was already flushed remembering that day very vividly. They had steamed the rental car’s windows and had to pay a cleaning fee for the mess they made in the back seat.

 **Chloe:  
** _What? ;) Just reminiscing. I bet you’re already wet thinking about it_

 **Beca:  
** _NO. You’re not going to win this game, Beale. Even with your dirty tricks._

 **Chloe:  
** _Dirty huh? I can get dirty but I have dinner reservations with Jesse in a few. But I’ll make sure to wish you goodnight._

 **Beca:  
** _Go away, you heathen. Love you._

Beca tosses her phone aside and then went to go search for dinner for herself all while trying to erase the images Chloe put in her head. She definitely didn’t anticipate Chloe sexting her while she was gone and it hasn’t even been a day yet. Nope, she was not going to lose this game. Beca’s record was pretty awful when it came to their sex games because Chloe was right, she did have more self control. But the few victories Beca did have were amazing ones. Like that one time she made Chloe come during their attendance at the MET Gala. She was smug the entire night until they got back home and Chloe got her revenge. The game was already over so it was a win in Beca’s book.

It was nearing midnight when Chloe texts Beca again. She was lying in bed and watching television when she swipes her phone open.

 **Chloe:  
** _Hey baby you in bed already?_

 **Beca:  
** _Yes and watching reruns. How was the rest of your night?_

 **Chloe:  
** _Pretty low key. So, what are you wearing?_

Beca turns off the television. She should’ve expected this.

 **Beca:** _  
Nope. Not doing this. You’re not going to win babe._

 **Chloe:  
** _;) I bet you’re wearing shorts again. And one of my tshirts. You always wear one when we’re apart. I’m wearing one of yours too._

 **Beca:**  
_Which one?_  
  
She sends it without thinking and curses herself.

 **Chloe:  
** _Your old Coke shirt. The one that’s faded so it’s now pink and not red._

A picture comes through of Chloe in said shirt. Her face is clear of make-up and her hair is splayed across the pillow. She looks absolutely stunning even with the crappy quality of the selfie camera. It takes Beca’s breath away. They never send nudes when they sext. With celebrities’ clouds constantly being hacked, Beca and Chloe have chose to stick to just texting.

 **Beca:  
** _You’re so fucking hot. But this isn’t going to work. Your tricks will be futile._

 **Chloe:  
** _No? The shirt smells like you, babe. I love the way you smell. And I’m not just talking about your perfume. I’m talking about how you smell when you’re wet. When my nose nudges your clit when I’m eating you out and your pussy clenches around my tongue._

Beca drops her phone on her face. “Fuck!” She rubs at her head and then hits Chloe’s number. She picks up after one ring.

“You okay, babe?”

“I hate you, I’m going to bed and _no,_ I didn’t touch myself.”

Chloe’s laughter is like music to Beca’s ears. “Okay, I trust you. Goodnight, Beca. Sweet dreams. Love you.”

“Love you too, devil woman.” Beca hangs up and takes a deep breath, trying to cool herself down. She was flushed and a little sweaty and underwear was definitely damp after reading that text. “Damn you, Beale.” She quickly changes into a new pair and goes to bed for real. Images of Chloe going down on her were her last thoughts before she finally falls asleep.

The next few days were very similar in texts and phone calls that Beca was contemplating blocking Chloe for a bit. Every text and call was dirtier than the last but she remained stoic and hadn’t touched herself not once. Although there were a few close calls. Beca tried her own dirty tricks as well and tried to get Chloe to touch herself but she knew it didn’t work. All she got were replies about how wet Chloe was and how couldn’t wait to sit on her face when she got back home.

\--

It was Sunday evening and Chloe was due back tomorrow morning. Beca was cleaning the house to distract herself from the text Chloe had sent earlier that day. The one that said that the first thing Chloe was going to do when she got home tomorrow was to bend Beca over their couch and fuck her with their favorite strap on.

Beca was, for the lack of better words, a fucking mess. She was so wound up that she could barely concentrate on something as mundane as cleaning. Also didn’t help that she was cleaning around said couch. She needed relief. Having to do laundry a day early because she keeps ruining her everyday underwear was definitely a nuisance.

 _It’s not like Chloe would even know if I did touch myself,_ Beca tells herself as she goes into their bedroom. She stops at their toy chest and opens it. Their array of sex toys all organized is displayed before her. Various vibrators and different types of strap ons was the vast majority. A selection of different flavored lube all organized was in the corner and restraints of the metal and fabric variety were in neat piles. But Beca bypasses all of them and reaches for a smaller box with a keyhole in it. The contents of the box rattle as Beca sets it down on their side table and pulls opens the drawer and takes out a tiny key. She unlocks the box and looks down at four thumb drives all labeled with numbers 1 through 4.

Beca drums her fingers against the box before taking out the thumb drive labeled number 3 and plugs into the usb port of their television. A file folder opens with 4 different video files. None of them were labeled with any file name but with the date they were created. There was no thumbnail either but an icon of a padlock on each one. Grinning, Beca closes the curtains to the room and dims the lights. She strips her clothes until she’s completely naked and jumps into the center of the bed and reaches for the TV remote. Another a few seconds of contemplation and Beca clicks on the first file in the folder and a password dialogue box pops up. She punches in the password which was an obscure date that she and Chloe had agreed on and the video file began playing.

The perks of dating a filmmaker meant that the sex tapes they made were amazingly edited. It surprised Chloe when Beca was the first to suggest making one but Chloe was all for it. But being that she was a filmmaker, Chloe was insistent that the video would not look like an amateur porno. So Chloe set out to make one of their spare bedrooms their “set” when it came to filming. She had rigged the room so various cameras from different angles were aimed at the bed. From the ceiling to above the headboard and of course they still had their handhelds.

Beca had told her she was being a little extra but after Chloe had showed her their first video which Chloe had edited complete with color correction and music (not porn music but music off their lady jam mixes), Beca had nothing to complain about. Especially with the multiple angles. They were also extra precautious that none of these files would ever leak. Chloe would disconnect from wifi as she edited and every file was password protected and locked in a literal box. They would watch the videos from time to time while they had sex. Chloe had called it sexception.

But now Beca was watching them to get some long needed relief. The video she selected was one of their few one angle videos. It opens with Beca, completely naked with her legs spread wide open. The video was framed so the shot was only of Beca from the neck down so you couldn’t see her face. Soft music was playing in the background and her center glistened in the lighting.

_“Keep those legs open, baby,” Chloe’s voice came from behind the camera. “Let me see that sweet, wet pussy.”_

Beca takes a deep breath and spreads her legs open matching her video counterpart. Her hand is already traveling down her bare stomach.

_Chloe walks into frame wearing nothing but black thigh highs and goes towards the bed where Beca lays. She bends down and the sounds of their opened mouth kisses are heard even though it’s not shown on camera. Chloe then climbs behind Beca so Beca was now between her open legs._

Beca remembers vividly the feel of Chloe’s wet pussy behind her back.

_Chloe’s hands are now caressing Beca’s breasts pinching the already hard nipples and Beca writhes and moans. Her legs close on reflex but Chloe’s hands leaves her breasts to keep them open._

_“Patience, Beca.”_

_“Baby, please.”_

_Chloe’s hands keep Beca’s thighs open. “Rub your clit, baby._

_Beca wastes no time as she brings her left hand down and starts rubbing her swollen clit._

Beca follows suit and rubs her clit as she watches herself. In the back of her head, she briefly wonders what kind of narcissism this was. She was making quite a mess on their duvet and she makes a mental note to wash the sheets before Chloe comes home.

_“Does that feel good, baby?”_

_“Yes.” Beca was breathing heavily and her chest was heaving. She moves her body so she was rubbing against Chloe’s clit as well and she felt the wetness on her back._

_“Such a good girl. Keep rubbing that clit but slow down a little. I don’t want you coming just yet.” Beca whimpers when Chloe’s hands move from her thighs. One hand covers her own over her clit and slows it down while the other enters her with two fingers._

_“Chloe!” She screams at the dual assault._

_“You’re so tight, baby. So warm against my fingers.” Chloe spreads her folds a little more and curls her fingers._

_“I’m going to come.” The wet noises of their combine fingers were so lewd._

Beca was close as well as she rubs her clit faster but she doesn’t enter herself. She wants this to be drawn out a little longer. She tries to keep her eyes focused on the TV screen where video self was about to come. Chloe’s fingers are fucking her at a rapid pace.

_“Are you close, baby? Are you going to come for me?”_

_Beca’s moans get louder and her fingers move faster._

Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, Beca waits to hear her video self come and rubs herself a little faster.

“You couldn’t wait one more day?”

Beca’s eyes fly open and she sees Chloe, real life Chloe, leaning against the doorway of their bedroom.

“Chloe,” she breathes, turning red when she hears her video self come. They both turn to the TV at the sound and Beca reaches for the remote to stop it and the screen turns black. “You’re home early,” she rasps. She was so _so_ close.

Chloe bites her lip and enters the room and takes in Beca’s appearance; completely naked, sweating and with a very wet and swollen clit and pussy. “I am and I see you’ve lost the game.”

Beca grins. She doesn’t feel guilty at all now. “Why are you home so early?” She asks instead and she props her legs up and keeps them open to give Chloe a nice view.

“Well, I’ve worked myself up sending you all those texts that I couldn’t wait to come home so I took an earlier flight.” She reaches over and places her hands on Beca’s knees to spread them a little wider. “You made quite a mess here, baby. Did you come?”

“No, you interrupted me. My video self did though.”

Chloe laughs and turns to the black screen of the TV. “That’s one of your favorites isn’t it?” Beca just smirks. It was one of her go to masturbation videos. The second half of it, the camera angle does change with Chloe holding the handheld as she films Beca eating her out. “Well, good thing you didn’t get to finish it because I don’t think bad girls get to come especially ones who just lost the game.”

Beca pouts. “Baby, you were teasing me the entire time. It wasn’t fair.”

Chloe tuts and lets go of her knees. “Hands over your head, Bec.” Beca lifts her hands over head and bites her lip as Chloe goes to their chest to retrieve both the handcuffs and silk scarves. “These are just temporary as I get ready. Can’t have you coming before then.” She clasps the cuffs on Beca’s wrists and onto their headboard before tying a scarf on each ankle and then tying each to the bottom bed posts so her legs wide open. She didn’t want Beca rubbing her thighs together either.

“So pretty,” Chloe comments while admiring her work. Beca was breathing heavily. “I’ll be right back.” She grabs one of the strapless strap ons from the chest and goes into their bathroom.

Beca knows Chloe is taking her sweet time on purpose. She was starting to sweat again as her entire body felt overheated in anticipation. She was dripping all over the sheets and the pressure was building more when her release never came.

“You ready, baby?”

Beca turns her head and swallows when she sees Chloe. The strap on dangles between her leg and she had put on the same thigh highs from the video. “Oh my god.”

Chloe chuckles and walks over and removes both the cuffs and scarves. “Hands and knees baby, facing the TV with your ass up.”

Beca immediately assumes the requested position. Chloe takes the remote and goes back to the file folder and clicks on the third file. She quickly punches in the password and the video starts. The screen fades and Beca appears on the bed in a similar position but in the video, she’s blindfolded.

“This is one of my favorites,” Chloe says from behind her. “But I’m going to fast forward a little.”

Beca practically drools in anticipation. She knows what part Chloe wants her to see. This is one of her favorite sexceptions too. The frames move fast until Chloe presses play again.

_Chloe is holding the handheld and the camera is pointing at an angle so it’s a very clear shot of Chloe’s strap on entering Beca’s dripping pussy. The pace is fast and rough and Chloe does a very good job of holding the camera still. The sounds of Beca’s moans echo around the room as well as the sound of the dildo thrusting in and out._

Chloe times her thrusts with the video as she pushes the dildo into Beca and her moans rival her video self. She feels the end inside her hits just the right spot as she pushes in and out. “You love watching yourself get fucked, don’t you?” She rasps as Beca watches herself on the screen getting railed. Unlike her video self, Chloe has both hands free and holds Beca’s hips. “Look how hot you are, baby, your pussy getting stretched by my cock.”

“God, I love your cock,” Beca moans out and Chloe whimpers behind her. Her hands grip the duvet and she tries to keep her orgasm at bay. She wants to come the same time as Chloe.

_The camera angle changes to the one mounted on the wall right between one of the slats of the headboard. Chloe is laying on the bed while Beca rides the dildo backwards, cowgirl style. Chloe holds her ass cheeks open so the camera can capture Beca bouncing up and down the dildo._

Chloe changes their position as well and rolls Beca so she’s on her back, head towards the foot of the bed. She can no longer see the TV but can hear every moan and slap of skin. Chloe pushes the backs of Beca’s knees towards her chest and holds her legs open and enters her again. The angle hits Beca’s g-spot and she lets out a scream of pleasure. The change of angle also hit Chloe’s g-spot and she moans at the same time as her video self.

“Baby, that feels so good, are you close?” Beca pants out. She didn’t know if she could last any longer but she wanted to make sure Chloe was almost there too.

“Yes, god, you’re so fucking amazing.” She leans down to kiss Beca and the moans from the TV get louder. “Baby, I’m coming.”

Beca comes first and gushes all over the dildo and her come spills onto the duvet. Chloe comes shortly after and drowns her moans into Beca’s mouth. She lets go of Beca’s legs and both breathe heavily as they continue to listen to the video play. Their video selves are still fucking and Chloe blindly reaches for the remote and turns it off. Over stimulation was definitely a thing.

They both lay there for a few minutes trying to catch their breath and Chloe pulls out slowly and carefully because she knows Beca would probably be pleasantly sore. It takes her another few moments to pull the dildo out of herself.

“Wow,” Beca says and attempts to move to cuddle Chloe but her entire body felt like jello. “That was fucking amazing.”

Chloe laughs and reaches over so she they can hold hands. She couldn’t move as well. “You should lose games more often.” Chloe manages to muster up the strength to push the now very ruined duvet to the floor and pulls the sheet under it over their naked bodies. They were both on the wrong side of the bed, their heads at the foot but they had no energy to move.

“I think that was one our best sexception moments to date,” Chloe says into Beca’s ear.

Beca laughs and brings Chloe’s hand to her mouth and kisses it. “You’re the fucking best, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on my tumblr sensiblethingtodo.tumblr.com


End file.
